


Do We Get What We Deserve?

by bccalling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Baby Sam Winchester, Baby Winchesters, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen, Pre-Series, Weechesters, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bccalling/pseuds/bccalling
Summary: He doesn’t remember what brought him here. Not really. He remembers the fire. The tiny bundle in his arms. The smoke burning his lungs as his little body worked to shield his baby brother from damage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Super short little ficlet I posted to Tumblr and then forgot existed.

He doesn’t remember what brought him here. Not really. He remembers the fire. The tiny bundle in his arms. The smoke burning his lungs as his little body worked to shield his baby brother from damage.

He remembers loving so much that his heart felt like it would burst as tears trickled from his red-rimmed eyes. Remembers holding so tight, but so gentle, as he watched his whole world fall apart in front of him.

Daddy had entrusted him with Sammy, and nothing else really mattered, he remembers. Because he was a big brother and that meant he had to keep Sammy safe and teach him and love him and make sure everything was always okay for him.

But it wasn’t okay, he knows. He remembers, he thinks, the moment the string broke and daddy left behind that whole world. He remembers trying to comfort him, while he kept one little hand on Sammy, always watching and guiding because dad could not.

He remembers hurting. So deep and dark and hard that he thought his heart was frozen.

But then, he’d look at Sammy, and a little part of him would unthaw.

He knows dad thinks he curls around Sammy’s tiny form at night to provide comfort for his little brother. But that’s not it, not really. Sometimes Sammy does need comforting, but mostly it’s Dean who needs his brother close.

Because Sammy’s the last little link Dean has to the before. To the time when mom was there and dad was happy and they were all a family. Dad does his best, Dean knows, but dad is hurting so deep, Dean’s not sure how he’s managed to even keep himself upright. But Sammy—Sammy’s soft and pure and innocent. He misses mom, Dean can tell, but he doesn’t know all the bad. Sammy loves with his whole heart because he doesn’t know how to do anything else.

Dean wishes he still knew how to love like that.

And sometimes when he looks at Sammy, he thinks maybe he still does.


End file.
